paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Abandoned World
This is fourth part of story. Make sure, to read first, second, third and fourth ones before. Note Well… writing this part took me much more time than I expected. But here it is. Maybe not the longest, not the best of my, but - I felt that I need to write something to be between previous part and another one. Enjoy! Story The day was grim. Dense fog has shrouded Adventure Bay. The town seemed abandoned and the time of day could not be determined. In front of the town hall was Rocky. Alone. - Hey! - he shouted out. - Anybody here? But only silence answered him. Pup took a few steps towards the town hall. He heard the door squeak more and more clearly. Close up, the building looked like it had been forgotten for many years. The door was barely holding, the windows were gone. In some places only the remains of broken ones were left. ‘What happened here?’ that was his only thought. He looked with his brown eyes and didn't believe that he had a reality in front of him. Pup's turned around. After all, the Town Hall is close to the beach, the fog should definitely not drown out the ocean. - No way… - he said, he didn't believe what he saw. The beach looked like there was no end. Ocean was gone and there was no water. Somewhere from the sand, old underwater rocks appeared. Rocky ran toward the harbor. The Flounder was lying on its side, all rusty, ruined. Next to it there was also a diving bell, which resembled more a crushed metal ball than a full-fledged submarine. Rocky just sat down. He didn't know what to do, he didn't understand how he even got here and why the whole world he knew looked like it was after an unimaginable cataclysm. - What have you done? - Rocky heard a familiar voice from behind his back. - Zuma? - grey pup turned around, Zuma was sitting in front of his eyes, he wasn't wearing anything, not even a collar. - What are you doing here? What happened? - What have you done, Rocky? - Zuma asked again, he sounds a bit weird. - I do not understand… - Look around - Zuma point at some closely unknown direction - it's all your fault. - What?! - The whole world… is destroyed by you. - No! It can’t be truth! - You're more Death, than a Pup you used to be. - That's a lie! - Rocky became more and more angry. - Are you sure? - there was no emotions in Zuma’s voice. - Yes! I am! - Just look around you. There's nothing left. - I'm not gonna do anything like that! That’s bullshit! - There's only death everywhere. - Shut up! - Rocky was soaked in anger. - Look what you've become. - Just shut up! For Rocky it was too much. All angry, he threw himself at Zuma, tried to beat him up and knock him down. When he was about to touch him, he realized he was talking to the ghost all the time. Rocky flew through Zuma and hit the ground painfully. Gray pup slowly rose from the ground and turned around. - What… What happened? - Rocky wasn’t sure what just happened. - Don’t you see? - Zuma answered. - See what? - You've changed, Rocky. - I don’t get it… - You're more Death, than a Pup you used to be. - You already said that… - Just remember that. That’s your only hope. Saying that, Zuma slowly began to disappear. Rocky looked calmer now. - Zuma… where are you going? - Rocky shouts. - Zuma! Nobody answered him anymore. Again, he was all alone. - What happened to me? - gray pup asked himself. The fog was slowly thinning out to reveal the black starry sky. At this very moment, Rocky felt really lonely. He was wondering where he should go. At this point, he looked behind him. In the distance he saw a hill on which the base of Paw Patrol was once located. Rocky took a closer look at this place. The outline of the tower was visible. He didn't need much thought to go this way. After all, he had nothing to lose. Pup ran towards The Lookout with all his might. After what he'd seen so far, he didn't expect to find anything pleasant. Nevertheless, he hoped that maybe in such an important place he would find answers to at least some of his questions. It took him less than fifteen minutes to get there. The view from up close was terrifying. Half the balcony and the telescope were on the ground. The latter was additionally bent and covered with rust. The entrance was also destroyed, fortunately the only obstacle was broken glass everywhere. - Dear Lord… what happened here? Rocky don't want to go inside yet. First he decided to go see if his house still exists. He make few steps forward. - They're gone… - he was talking to himself. He was right. Each six pup-houses were gone. There were also no sign that could suggest that they ever were here. It looked just like six, empty square places. Gray pup stands on a place were Zuma's house suppose to be. He had an excellent view on a place where he used to play with his friends. It reminds him good, old times. Especially these, when Rocky was just a regular pup, a Paw Patrol member. Time when he wasn't Death. Close that spot where Rocky stand, was their former playground. It brings him additional memories and a tear appeared on his cheek. Pup makes few steps forward. The play playce had changed. It looks now more like graveyard then place filled with joy and happiness. Rocky sighs sadly. One for each pup: Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rubble and Zuma. Only Rocky doesn't have one. Each of them looks very old and abandoned. - Zuma… I miss you so much, pal… - he knelt close to Zuma's grave. Rocky looked more closely. Date of Zuma's death was correct. Next he check each death day. Marshall was the one who died last. - Twelve years? This all happened in only 12 years? - 60 - pup heard familiar voice. - It's been 60 year since that accident, Rocky. - It cannot be… - Rocky looked back. - But it is. You came back. - Ryder… it's good to see you! Mysterious character was Ryder indeed. He was old, he no longer resembles his former self. He looked like a man at the end of his life. - Why are you back? - Ryder asked. - I… I don't understand where I am and why there's death everywhere. - I could ask about same thing. - Why? - pup was surprised. - Don't you remember? - I'm afraid that I don't remember, I'm sorry Ryder. - You really don't remember… Come, let me show you. - I'm right behind you. Ryder and Rocky goes inside the Lookout. Interior look even worse than pup could expect. - Shocked? - Ryder asked. - A bit. I expect that this place will look terrible like everything here - Rocky took a deep breath - but is much worse. - Ha, it brings memories, am I right? - Yeah - said sadly - it feels like I've seen this place completely different a few hours ago. We were all there. - That's interesting. - You were young, Zuma was still alive, each of us… was alive. - That's even more interesting. - I don’t get it, why? - All you can see here, all around the world, was made - man took a deep breath - by you. - By me?! How it’s that even possible?! - Sit, it’ll be long story, Rocky. - Sure, we have a time. I guess. Both Rocky and Ryder sit in the place that used to be their tv room. Puffs on which in past the entire team watched the adventures of Apollo the Super Pup still existed, but were used and very dirty. - So… what do you remember, Rocky? - I… just back with you to the Air Patroller after that accident in the mountains. I was very tired… I closed my eyes… - I see. Well, as I said… this accident was 60 years ago. But I remember all of it like it was yesterday. - For me it was about an hour ago - Rocky was visible sad. - I found you at the bottom of that canyon - said Ryder. You were crying and soon fall asleep when we reached Air Patroller. - Look same as in my version. - We saw what happened to you few minutes earlier, but nobody dared to bother you. When you wake up you looked like Rocky that we used to know. - What are you talking about? - You acted like you. You were depressed, like all of us, but we don't see anything else. - That's good? - Not exactly… we should known that this black shadow who surrounded you before wasn't a coincidence. - This thing… it wasn't coincidence. - Now we know that, but then we thought you were just depressed. We thought that you need more time. That you just want to be alone… - But I'm not able to be alone… - pup said sadly. - Yes… you were not alone… your eyes become red, your fur almost black. It was getting cold and dark wherever you went. - He won… - sighs Rocky. - He? - man was surprised. - Who are you talking about? - You didn't know what truly happened to me? - No - Ryder replied. - Remember that accident on the sea? - Yes. - I died this day. - What? - I get a chance to go back but it has a price… - Rocky took a deep breath. - What are you talking about? - Since that day I never was alone again. Deep inside me lives Death. - Death? - Yes, he's real. Sometimes he took control of me, but we've learnt to live together and work like a partners. - Why don't you tell us? - Don't you see how unimaginable all of this looks? - Yeah… right. - I was responsible I was for helping souls to get to the other side. - But… Why you have changed? - Well… Zuma was the only one who knows the truth. - And I guess that was one pup too more? - Probably yes. A moment silence has come. Rocky got up and turned to the exit. - Where is Death now? - Ryder asked. - I'm not sure. We're bounded but… but I don't feel him here. - You're finally alone? - Yeah… first I thought this place is a trap but it looks like I somehow managed how to escape. - It's good to hear. - But Ryder… please - pup turned again - tell me. How I made this? I still don't understand. - I think you already know what happened. - Death took everything… - Yes, he did. - But… why aren't you dead? - You want me to suffer, forced me to watch how everything I loved dies - Ryder cires. - Ryder… I'm… - gray pup comes closer to his old master - I'm so sorry… - It's ok now. It's just a past. - I wish I could turn back time. - I'm afraid nobody is able to do that. - Maybe… but… why I’m here? - Well, if we look at this situation again, it makes a difference. - But, where’s Death now? - I guess you should know? Another moment of silence has come. Rocky was thinking about something. - Am I dead in this world? - As far as I know, you’re still alive. - Son of a bitch… - Rocky was a bit mad. - He cheated on me… - Death? - Yeah. He somehow managed to keep me alive, but actually… it doesn’t really matter. - What do you mean? - Well… - pup started - Death is bounded with me, so if I still alive, he’s bounded with my older version. - And that means he can’t be at two places at same time! - Exactly! - But… you can? - Hm… let me think… I’m just a pup, but he - He - Ryder interrupted - is Death. There can’t be two Deaths… - You’re reading in my mind, Ryder. - Good to know that I’m still able to do that! - You’re welcome. - I miss old good times… - there was a sadness on Ryders face. - Ryder - pup comes closer to his master - I promise. I’ll fix it. I’ll fix everything that Death do to us all. - That’ll be great… - But? - Rocky asked. - But I feel that I’m on the end of my journey. I lived my life. I do things that I’m proud of, and thinks that I want to forget. - Ryder… - Live your own life Rocky, don’t look at me. - Don’t worry Ryder. I know what I supposed to do. - Guess you won’t tell me? - You’re right - pup laughs. - Good ol’ Rocky! - I believe that you’ll see how everything changes. - Thank you, friend. Rocky slowly took some steps to the exit. - Ryder? - he asked. - Yes, Rocky? - I have to go. - Sure. I’ll be waiting as long as I’ll be able to. - Thank you, Ryder. - Why are you thanking me? - he was surprised. - Now I know how to repair our lives. - Be careful. - I do. As always. And Ryder… - Yes? - When I wake up, I’ll be same, good Rocky that you used to know - pup smiles a bit. - Lovely! - Goodbye, Ryder. - Goodbye, Rocky - he said towards a dog walking away. - Goodbye… Pup knew he'd never come back here again. He only had hope that his plan will affect both his and this worlds. He knows what he want to do, but first - he has to find out how to wake up. When he was outside, he took his steps again towards the graveyard. - Think Rocky, think! - gray pup was quietly talking to himself. Suddenly he stopped. Sat on the ground and finally lay down. He know what he suppose to do. Rocky curled up, fell asleep. That's how he finally got here. That's how he wanted to leave. When he woke up, he was again on the plane. Everybody sit quietly. Closest to him was Marshall. - I really miss him… - Rocky said. - Like we all - Marshall answered. - Like we all… Rocky closes his eyes again. They were full of tears. - We all miss our friend - said Chase to Ryder. - But I can't even image how he must feel. - I… I just don't know what to say Chase… I don't know… - he answered crying. Soon, everyone in Air Patroller cries. It seemed like the way back was an eternity, but they finally landed. - I want to be alone - said Rocky - please. Nobody want to interrupt him. Gray pup slowly goes straight to his Pup-House. He want to be alone. - Goodnight, Rocky - said Death. - Goodbye, Death - he replied. But only silence answered him. To be continued. Category:WiredFox's Stories Category:Rocky Category:Zuma Category:Ryder Category:Adventure Bay Category:Marshall Category:Air Patroller Category:Death Category:OOBE Category:Part of a story Category:Depressing Category:Sad